Confusion and Chaos
by chamaeleonidae
Summary: I don't really have a summary for this, I'm just writing it as I go along. This is slash of the DaisukeSatoshi variety, but no DarkKrad.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel. Sad but true.

Can't think of a title yet…I"ll have to work on that.

This is my first DNAngel fic, so please…be gentle. But not too gentle, I want to know if I out-and-out suck.

/ Dark's thoughts

/ Daisuke's thoughts

(( Krad's thoughts

( Satoshi's thoughts

Enjoy!

After a long night of thieving and fighting Krad, Daisuke Niwa snuggled into his nice, warm bed. He happily drifted off into a heavy sleep. After what felt like 10 minutes, he heard "Dai-chan! Time to wake up!" from his mother downstairs.

Daisuke pulled the covers over his head in an effort to shut out his mother's shrill voice and went back to sleep.

"Daisuke Niwa it is 8:05! You're going to be late!", yelled Emiko Niwa. When that didn't get him up either, she grabbed With, ran upstairs, and placed him on Daisuke's face. Sure enough, Daisuke flailed for a moment and then sat up gasping.

"Awwww, mom….", he groaned.

"Don't 'Awwww, mom' me, young man! You have 10 minutes to get your butt in gear and get out the door!"

10 minutes later

Daisuke dashed out the door with a piece of toast in his mouth, shirt untucked, and shoes untied.He made his greetings to the various townspeople hurriedly, and sprinted to reach the train to school. Of course, he missed it.

"Oh great. Just my luck. Now I have to walk all the way to school, since the next train doesn't come for a while.", Daisuke moaned dejectedly, dragging himself along the road to school. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't hear a car pull up behind him.

"Niwa-kun, do you need a ride to school?", asked Satoshi Hiwatari.

"Hiwatari-kun! You surprised me! But yean, I do need a ride.", Daisuke admitted sheepishly.

"Very well, then you may join me in my car.", Satoshi said. The boys got into the "car", which was actually a limo.

"Ah, arigato Hiwatari-kun.", said Daisuke, as he looked around wide-eyed in the boy's limo.

"You're welcome Niwa-kun, it's no problem. After all, it was I who kept you up late last night. I assume that's the reason you're running late today…", murmured Satoshi.

Daisuke felt Dark stirring as Satoshi was speaking.

/Heh…Daisuke, I'm so jealous of his ability to make anything sound dirty. _I_ was up all night fighting Krad, but he makes it sound like you guys were screwing…/

/Daaarrk! Don't say things like that! I'm sure that's not what Hiwatari-kun meant./

Outside of the internal debate, Satoshi noted a slight blush on Daisuke's face. Krad, watching through Satoshi's eyes, saw it too.

((Satoshi-sama, I don't like that blush on the Niwa boy's face. I suspect that he is having impure thoughts about you.))

(Shut up Krad. You know nothing. Why don't you just go back to sleep.)

((Ooh, I do believe I've struck a nerve. But I will do as you ask, my pet. I only want to make you happy…)), and Krad retreated into the depths of Satoshi's mind.

Daisuke, watching Satoshi out of the corner of his eye, saw the boy tense up and then relax, slumping his shoulder's slightly. He guessed that he was having a conversation with Krad.

"Ano…Hiwatari-kun, are you okay?", Daisuke asked.

"Yes, I'm fine Niwa-kun, why do you ask?"

"Well, you just look tired all the time and you look like you've lost some weight."

Satoshi opened his mouth to reply when Daisuke spoke again.

"Oh! We're here. Come on Hiwatari-kun, we don't want to be late. Thanks for the ride!"

And with that the redhead started jogging towards the school. Halfway there, he turned around and ran back to where Satoshi was making his way calmly to class.

"Hiwatari-kun! Let's eat lunch together today. Meet me in the courtyard after the lunch bell rings." The boy smiled brightly, waved, and then ran back to the school.

After The Lunch Bell Rings

Daisuke waited anxiously in the courtyard

/Do you think that he will come, Dark? I bet he thinks I'm annoying. Oh, why did I even ask him to eat with me? It just popped out, I couldn't do anything!"

/Whoa, calm down Daisuke. Why does it matter whether he eats with you or not/

/Because he's my friend, Dark. And I can be myself around him since he already knows our secret./

/Are you sure that's all/

/What do you mean/

/I share your thoughts, Daisuke. I've caught you looking at him before. I think you're in L-O-V-E with Hiwatari-kun./

/Nani! No way! I think I would know if I was in love with Hiwatari-kun/

/Hey, I'm just callin' it like I see it…Look sharp, loverboy, here he comes. Go get 'em, tiger/

/Daaarrk!.../

"Konnichiwa Hiwatari-kun, where do you want to eat?", asked Daisuke.

"Those trees over there look nice…"

"Okay! Let's sit there then."

The boys sat down in the clearing. Daisuke opened his lunchbox and pulled out his chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu!" he said, and then dug in. After a few bites, he looked over at Satoshi to see him nibbling at a stale roll.

"Hiwatari-kun, is that all you have to eat?"

"I'm not really that hungry…" murmured the blue-haired boy. Daisuke look at his own lunch and then back at Satoshi. He held his lunch box out to him and spoke.

"My mom made me too much food and since you don't have a lot to eat…would you like to share this with me?"

"…sure…thank you, Niwa-kun…" And they ate in silence. Daisuke reached for a california roll with his chopsticks at the same time that Satoshi did. The two boys' hands brushed together lightly, and Daisuke blushed.

"Gomen ne, Hiwatari-kun…"

"…it's fine…"

And they ate in silence again. When all of the food was finished, Satoshi stood up.

"Thank you for the food, Niwa-kun. It was delicious. I would like to repay you. How about I give you a ride home from school today."

"Ah, arigato Hiwatari-kun. I would like that very much."

"Why don't you meet me in front of the school after class."

"Okay! I'll definitely be there." And the two boys parted ways.

After Class

It was Satoshi's turn to wait around nervously.

(Where is he? Do you think he is coming? Was I too forward in asking him to ride with me?)

((Don't worry, my pet. If the Niwa stands you up I will kill him.))

(No! You can't kill him…Oh God here he comes. Look at him smiling so cutely. Wait…cutely?)

"Hiwatari-kun, are you read to go?", Daisuke asked, smiling brightly.

"Ah, yes, Niwa-kun. Shall we?"

"Okay." The two boys got into the limo, Daisuke sitting across from Satoshi. Satoshi informed the driver that they would be stopping at Daisuke's house, and the two boys sat in comfortable silence, each wrapped up in their own thoughts.

SLAM! The driver jammed on the brakes to avoid an animal in the road. Satoshi was thrown forward and braced himself on the other sid of the car, his face stopping only inches away from Daisuke's. The two boys froze, not wanting to break away but also afraid to move closer. A hot blush diffused across Daisuke's cheeks as his eyes darted in every direction, trying desperately not to look at Satoshi. He nervously licked his bottom lip. Still neither boy moved, entranced by the feeling of intimacy and the hot breath against their lips. The driver started forward and Satoshi was jerked slightly more toward Daisuke. His lips met Daisuke's and Daisuke let out a startled "Mmph". He felt Dark's amusement internally.

/I'll just leave you two alone now./ Krad was not so quiet.

((Kill the Niwa! Kill kill kill…)) Satoshi managed to block him out. Daisuke looked into Satoshi's eyes and saw the longing and uncertainty. He evaluated his own feelings towards the boy, reached a decision, and kissed back. He licked across Satoshi's lower lip until the other boy placed his hands on Daisuke's waist and took control, lifting Daisuke into his lap and biting and sucking at his lips until the boy moaned and opened his mouth. Satoshi's tongue delved in and teased Daisuke's tongue into play, showing the innocent boy how to kiss. Daisuke moaned into the kiss and slid his hands up Satoshi's back under his shirt. Satoshi in turn tangled his hands in Daisuke's hair and pushed the redhead even closer to him, ravishing his mouth. The car had stopped at Daisuke's house, but neigher boy noticed.

/Daisuke…as fun as that looks, you're gonna wanna stop before the driver opens the door./

/Huh? Oh crap./

Daisuke reluctantly broke the kiss and blushed.

"Ah…Hiwatari-kun…I should probably go now."

Satoshi looked confused for a moment, but then realized that the car was at Daisuke's house already.

"Oh…yeah, you probably should."

"Okay, see you tomorrow, Hiwatari-kun." Daisuke said shyly, regaining his composure."

"Ja, mata ashita…" said Satoshi.

The driver opened the door and Daisuke got out and started walking to his house. Satoshi rolled down his window.

"Niwa-kun…" Daisuke turned around questioningly.

"I would like for you to call me Satoshi."

"Ah, hai Hiwat- I mean Satoshi. And I would like it very much if you'd call me Daisuke."

"My pleasure." And Satoshi rolled up his window and signaled to the driver to go. Daisuke watched the car leave and then went into his house.

End of Chapter 1

Phew…that was like 4 and a half pages.

For those of you who are wondering, this is not a one-shot. I fully intend to add more chapters, and I've already started on the second one. It's just that school is a bitch, so there might be a wait. You know how it is. And that thing in the beginning where Emiko puts With on Daisuke's face? My friend's mom does that with her dog to wake us up in the morning whenever we have a sleepover…it works. Please review and let me know what you think. I will answer any questions you have, if there are any.

Love,

Chamaeleonidae


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel. Sad but true.

Hello, lovies. I've got a lot of homework to do. Which is why I'm writing a new chapter. Anything but homework, ne? Hopefully you like it, but please tell me if you don't like it, too. Unless you're a flamer…then you can take your criticism and shove it. That said, please enjoy.

/ Dark's thoughts

/ Daisuke's thoughts

(( Krad's thoughts

( Satoshi's thoughts

Daisuke dodged the various traps and made his way to the kitchen where his mother was waiting for him. As soon as he walked in and kissed her on the cheek, she looked at him suspiciously.

"Daisuke, there's something different about you."

/Oh shit./

"Why is your hair messed up, your clothes rumpled, and your lips swollen?"

/Oh, she is on to youuuu Dai-chan/

"You know, if I didn't know any better I'd think that…Oh, wait! You were kissing! So, who was it? Was is that nice girl Risa? Or how about her twin sister? As your mother, I need to know these things."

/Ahhh how did she know/

/Daisuke, Daisuke…you should have realized by now that Emiko always knows. Now quick, think of a lie. Unless you'd rather tell her what actually happened…"

"Ano…I stopped for a snack on the way home, but it was spicy so I started to freak out since it burned my lips. I was so busy running around looking for something to drink that I tripped and bumped into Takeshi, whose hair got tangled with mine so I had to yank it free and keep running because I wanted to get home to see you."

/So there. That covers all the bases and there's a little sucking-up at the end./

/God, you are such a bad liar. There's no way she'll buy that./

But Emiko did seem to believe it.

"Oh, and here I was planning your wedding. I guess I got ahead of myself…" she said sadly.

"Ummm, yeah…I'm gonna go upstairs and do my homework." Daisuke said as he sidled away from Emiko and then bolted up the stairs. He ran into his bedroom and shut his door. He went over to his bed and laid on his back, sighing.

/That was close. I hope she really believed me./

/Well, she seemed to buy it. At least she's not hassling you about it./

/That's true…/

/But still…Daisuke, you fruitcake…making out with Hiwatari-kun…no wait, I mean Satoshi/

/Daaarrk! I'm already confused as it is. I don't need you complicating it/

/What do you mean, confused? You kissed Satoshi. Therefore, you like Satoshi. Therefore, you like boys. Therefore, you are gay. There's nothing confusing there./

/Shut up Dark! Nobody asked you/

/You do know that you should be thanking me, right/

/What are you talking about/

/You wouldn't have know what to do if you hadn't been watching like a little perv during my makeout sessions with Risa./

/What? You know I don't watch during those./ Daisuke said, blushing.

/Hey whatever, Daisuke. It's just that I spotted my signature move in there…when you traced your tongue over the roof of Hiwatari-kun's mouth./

/pause/

/Okay…so maybe I did watch. But what do you expect? I _am_ a teenage boy…and besides, how would you know unless you were watching/

/…/

/Well now that's straightened out, so why don't you go to sleep so I can do my homework in peace./

/…already there…zzzzz…/

Daisuke quickly did his homework and went down for dinner. His mother didn't mention the "kissing" again, and Dark stayed dormant for the remainder of the night. Daisuke went to bed feeling calm

Later That Night

Daisuke moaned softly in his sleep, caught in the grips of a decidedly erotic dream. Blue hair…glasses glinting…a smirk…kisses…hot lips trailing down his body…a tongue delving into his bellybutton…just a little farther down…hot breath on his…

/Whoa there Daisuke. Some of us are trying to sleep, you know. Although I do compliment your vivid imagination./

/zzzzz….huh…whaddaya want Dark/

/Daisuke, you were projecting your little wet dream so loudly that for a second _I_ thought Hiwatari-kun was about to blow me. _Not_ cool, man./

/Whaaat? Oh god I'm sorry! I didn't know. Ahhh this is so weird./ Daisuke blushed bright red to the tips of his ears.

/Nah, it's okay. I've been needing a little action anyways./

/…I'm not gonna ask. Let's just go back to sleep./ Daisuke's breathing slowed and he fell back into a more peaceful sleep, closely followed by Dark. His last coherent thought was that Dark was never going to let him forget this.

The Next Day

Daisuke woke up on time, feeling refreshed. He did his usual morning stuff, ate breakfast, pecked his mother on the cheek, and left for school. This time he managed to catch the train and make it to school in plenty of time. He walked leisurely to class with a little skip in his step, feeling unusually bright and chipper. He sat down at a desk and stared into space. The room was pretty quiet and peaceful, when Takeshi Saehara came in. He slammed open the door to the classroom and made his way over to Daisuke, practically vibrating with excitement.

"Daisuke! Guess what? I've got the inside scoop on the item that Dark's going to steal today. It's called the "Ai no Kizuna" and he's going to take it at 9 pm tonight! Isn't that cool!"

Daisuke was about to respond when he was interrupted by Risa.

"Mr. Dark is stealing tonight?" She grabbed Takeshi and dragged him out of the classroom. Her voice down the hallway.

"You have to tell me ALL the details."

Daisuke sweatdropped and went back to gazing happily into space.

"Ohayoo, Daisuke.", said a cool voice from behind him. Daisuke started in surprise and turned around to see Satoshi smiling at him.

/You call that smiling? It looks like a grimace to me. Oh well…to each his own./

"Ohayoo Satoshi.", Daisuke said, blushing at the lack of formality although he had been given permission.

"I suppose you've heard that Dark will be stealing tonight?", asked Satoshi.

"Yes I have. What exactly is this 'Ai no Kizuna' thing.?"

"I haven't been able to research it yet, but the name poses suggestions all by itself."

"Oh.", said Daisuke dumbly, not understanding.

The teacher cleared her throat, signaling the start of class, and Daisuke turned around to face the front. The whole time he was talking to Satoshi he had felt Dark stirring, followed by some snickering. He waited for Dark to explain what was so funny.

/Dark? What are you laughing about/

/Nothing, Daisuke. It's just that the Ai no Kizuna is a very special piece of artwork. It manifests as an incredibly attractive young man who seduces young people and drains their life. It has to be sealed very carefully, because if you don't kill the man before you seal the painting then everyone whose energy was drained will be bound to eachother. The painting has never been allowed to manifest so I don't know the exact manner of the binding, but it's sure to be sexual. Hence the name, "Bonds of Love".

/Oh…/ Daisuke said again, now understanding Satoshi's implications. Then he cast it out of his mind and paid attention to the teacher. He went through his day without even thinking about his job that night. When he got home, he went straight to his room and did his homework. Then he pulled out his mirror and woke Dark up.

/Dark. We need to talk./

/Okay, what about/

/There need to be some guidelines for the theft tonight./

/What do you mean, Daisuke/

/I mean that there is to be no mention of certain dreams insert blush and/or the kiss to Satoshi or Krad/

/sigh…Okay fine…damn…/

That night

Daisuke put on the suit that his mother had sewn for Dark, pulled out his picture of Risa, and got ready to transform. He looked at the picture. Nothing happened.

/Why am I not transforming/

/Because you don't like Risa anymore, duh/

/Oh/

Daisuke rummaged through his things until he found a recent yearbook. He flipped through it until he found a picture of Satoshi. He had barely glanced at it when he felt the familiar dizziness come over him and knew that Dark was emerging.

/Dark, you're not allowed to mention that either./

/Spoilsport…/

Dark called for With and jumped out the window, unfurling his great black wings and making a beeline for the museum. He didn't quite reach it, though. A white and gold blur streaked up and rammed into him, then raced away towards the museum, inviting him to make chase.

"Krad!" yelled Dark as he hurried after him. Krad hovered outside a window of the museum, looking at Dark expectantly. Dark, driven by rage, speeded up in order to ram into him. Krad moved at the last second and Dark crashed through the window, effectively falling for the oldest trick in the book. Stung by pieces of broken glass, Dark's anger reached new heights.

"Krad, get in here and fight me you bastard."

"Why, that would be my pleasure. Tonight you die, Dark Mousy. You and your tamer, who has made the mistake of tresspassing on _my_ territory."

"Shut up and eat this." Dark formed an energy ball as he was saying this, and then threw it at Krad. Krad nimbly dodged it and sent another one flying back in Dark's direction, which was dodged as well. The two circled eachother warily, each drawing a feather. They simultaneously threw the feathers.

/Oh shit/

((Oh shit))

The feathers collided. A bright light shone, followed by a huge explosion.

/I hope Satoshi will be okay okay/

(I hope Daisuke will be okay)

Those were the last conscious thoughts before there was darkness.

End of Chapter 2

Ohh I'm so excited! I got 2 more reviews just while I was writing this chapter. So I'm going to reply to those now at the bottom of the page.

KeraJeir: Thanks! Kawaii is good…there's no hate, I promise.

MsMessup: I totally get what you mean about Satoshi, and I too have thought long and hard about it. So here's my theory: Satoshi is a genius, right? And geniuses have this thing about knowing everything. So Satoshi, not one to ever be in an awkward position voluntarily, does research on kissing and sex in general. Couldn't you just see him writing solemnly in his little notebook about techniques and stuff while watching porn? Well I dunno…it makes sense to me. And here's my second theory, if the first one sounds a bit off: Krad is way too fond of his tamer. That's evident in the manga, and maybe a little in the anime too. I would bet that in Satoshi's weaker moments he has just given in and let Krad do what he wants, hence the kissing experience. There a few fics out there featuring that, so I figure it's at least plausible, ne?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel. Sad but true.

/ Dark's thoughts

/ Daisuke's thoughts

(( Krad's thoughts

( Satoshi's thoughts

Nothing much to say. Just read it and let me know what you think. For some reason, the character I put in keeps looking like a sexed-up Harry Potter. Oh well…these things do happen…just read and review, you know the drill :)

"Daisuke…Daisuke, wake up!" Daisuke stirred and opened his eyes, seeing a fuzzy blue haze. He blinked and tried again, this time a face came into focus.

"Satoshi…what happened?", he asked groggily.

"Dark and Krad miscalculated their attacks and caused and explosion."

"What?..." Daisuke sat up and looked around, shocked by the utter destruction. The room had been completely blown up, the artifacts irreplacibly damaged.

/Dark? What the heck did you do/ There was no answer. Satoshi was having similar difficulties on his end.

(Krad? How dare you try to kill Daisuke? You will pay for this. Krad? Are you listening?) There was no answer there either.

"Umm, Satoshi? I can't feel Dark."

"Really? That's strange, since I can't feel Krad either. I thought that he was just ignoring me, but this is an odd coincidence. I believe that this explosion weakened our other selves to the point where they have retreated to the back of our minds and are unable to act or control us in any way for the time being."

/Wow, that was a mouthful. Wait…does he mean that Dark is gone? Even temporarily, that's just not good. How am I supposed to steal stuff without Dark? Oh no, what about the item Dark was supposed to take tonight/ Daisuke jumped to his feet and began to peer into the adjoining rooms, trying to locate the object. When he didn't immediately see it, he returned to the room with Satoshi looking discouraged.

"I assume you're looking for the 'Ai no Kizuna'? If you'd like, I could take you to it." Daisuke flushed embarassedly.

"Yeah, that would help…" Satoshi walked to the door and motioned for Daisuke to follow him. They walked down the hallway and made a few turns, then stopped at another door. Satoshi turned around to face Daisuke.

"Daisuke, I'm going to let you take this item without a fight because right now Dark is dormant. I know that it needs to be sealed, and my orders were never to capture you."

"Aa, thank you Satoshi, I really appreciate it. I didn't particularly want to fight you…", Daisuke said, looking away. Satoshi lifted a hand to the boy's cheek and then positioned his palm under the boy's chin, forcing him to look him in the eye. He ran his thumb gently over Daisuke's lips and smiled.

"I don't particularly want to fight you either, Daisuke. In fact, that's the farthest thing from my mind." Daisuke colored slightly and began to stammer nervously.

"Th-that's good, but um, that is, don't you think we should go in there now so I can steal the object?" Satoshi leaned in and gently brushed his lips against Daisuke's once, then released the boy.

"You're right. Let's go." Satoshi opened the door and Daisuke filed in after him. It was a beautiful room with a graceful, arched ceiling and pristine, white walls. Right in the center of the room was a pedestal with two bracelets intertwined upon it. The boys approached the pedestal and halted directly in front of it to admire the bracelets. They were silver and, at first glance, looked plain and unadorned. If one was to look closer, however, they would note the subtle designs and patterns worked into the fine metal. The bracelets themselves were shaped like cuffs, and looked decidedly heavy. While the boys were examining the bracelets, the air above the pieces of jewelry began to shimmer. Daisuke noticed it first, and quickly alerted Satoshi.

"Satoshi, look! I think the artwork is starting to manifest." Both boys took a step back, at a loss as to what to do. The shimmer began to take a shape and solidify as the boys watched in horror. When the shimmer disappeared, what remained was a young boy precariously perched upon the pedestal. He was tall and willowy, with black hair and piercing green eyes. The boy looked around the room curiously, and then spotted Satoshi and Daisuke. A smile crept across his lips and he lightly jumped down from the pedestal and walked towards them. Both boys froze, incapable of movement.

/Crap, why can't I move/

(This is most unfortunate. My mobility seems to have been severely limited.)

The boy just smiled wider, as if he could sense their frantic thoughts. He stopped directly in front of the boys and reached out his a hand to caress each boy's cheek. His touch was cool, yet sent sparks of pleasure shooting through both boys' bodies.

"Hello. Do you know who I am?", he asked in a light, teasing voice.

/Uhhh…no…/

(It's painfully obvious that he's the physical manifestation of the artwork. The question is, what does he want?)

The boy directed his gaze at Satoshi.

"Hmmm…the blue one knows who I am. You wish to know what I want? Let me show you.", the boy said in a more husky voice as he stepped into Satoshi's personal space and placed his arms around his neck, leaning in and resting his forehead against Satoshi's.

/No, he's not going to…/ The boy lightly touched his lips against Satoshi's, then began to deepen the kiss with the unresponsive boy. Daisuke watched in horror as the boy dipped his tongue into Satoshi's mouth, having worked the boys lips open.

(I'm starting to feel…tired...and weak…) A pallid hue began to spread across Satoshi's face. Daisuke noticed this and a memory resurfaced.

/Didn't Dark say something about energy draining? Oh my gosh, what's going to happen to Satoshi? Is he going to DIE? No! Get away from him! You're not allowed to touch him! Stop it! Why are you doing this/ Daisuke felt something stir vaguely within himself.

/….uggghhhh…/ Daisuke's thoughts had started to wake up Dark.

Daisuke's frantic thoughts had also captured the attention of the boy. He broke the one-sided kiss with Satoshi and glided over to face Daisuke.

"Ah, so that's how it is. You are possessive of your lover, my beauty. Would you give your life for his? Let's test your love." he said seductively. He waved a hand and Daisuke realized that he could move again. His first instinct was to get away, and he began to scan for an exit.

"Not so fast, pretty one. If you leave, I will claim your lover and you will never see him again. If you stay and give yourself to me willingly, I may just let both of you live." Daisuke stood rooted to the ground, staring at the boy.

/Is he serious?.../

/…wuzzat?.../

(What…he…Daisuke?)

"Oh yes, I'm serious. It's been a while since I've been set free, and it pleases me to have someone offer themself without excessive force needed."

/What does he mean, offer myself?...oh…oh no…he can't mean…oh but…but…I've never…I'd never…/

"Ah, a virgin? This is my lucky day…" The boy leaned into Daisuke's ear and began to whisper.

"Do you know what I'm going to do to you, lovely? I bet you don't. I bet you can't even imagine it in your little innocent mind. But you're still scared, aren't you. You're terrified of me and what I'm capable of.", he crooned dangerously. Daisuke felt his hands forming fists and started to push the boy away.

"Wait just a moment. Do you really want to do that? For you, I would be gentle. As a piece of art, I recognize beauty, and I would not want to mar your perfection. The blue one is descended from the family that bound me to this artwork, so I will not be so kind to him. He will suffer greatly if he is left to me. If you stay, I promise that I will not touch him.", he whispered persuasively. Daisuke looked at Satoshi and then back at the boy. He furrowed his brow, looking troubled.

/Ahhh, what do I do? I don't want him to hurt Satoshi, and he did say that he would be more gentle for me, but I still don't…I mean…how could I…but Satoshi…but I…/

/…Dai…what's happening?.../

(No…don't…)

"Last chance, my beauty. Give yourself to me and save your lover, or leave and abandon him to my torture." That did it for Daisuke.

/Torture? No, I could never let that happen to Satoshi. No one is allowed to touch him but me, and I will not let this boy do whatever he wants. I can and will protect Satoshi from him, by whatever means necessary./ Daisuke thought fiercely.

/Daisuke, what is going on/ Dark tried to force control, but found that he was still too weak.

"I-I accept your offer." Daisuke said, looking the boy firmly in the eye.

/Daisuke, what the HELL are you thinking/ Dark tried to force control, but found that he was still too weak. He watched helpessly through Daisuke's eyes as the scene unfolded.

(…Noooo…) Satoshi yelled in mental anguish, before the world spun and he blacked out for the second time, his energy completely gone.

The boy grabbed Daisuke's arm and pulled their bodies flush against eachother. He leaned forward so that his lips were almost touching Daisuke's ear.

"…You're going to scream my name before the night is out, my pretty…so you had best learn it…", he whispered hotly, then nipped at Daisuke's earlobe. Daisuke shivered at the breath caressing his sensitive earlobe and the words the boy spoke.

"…so then…what is your name?" Daisuke asked haltingly. The boy leaned back for a second to look at Daisuke's face, then smiled beautifully and leaned in again.

"…it's Deimos…and don't you forget it."

End of Chapter 3

Bwahahaha! It's 1:41 am and I'm tired and a little cranky. I had to grind out a whole history essay today, and then I felt bad and decided to update this fiction. So now my brain is tired. That means that you lot get to suffer too, by means of this splendid cliffie. I promise I'll try to update tomorrow, though. Or, rather, today. I'm sorry it took so long to update, but this history assignment had me shying away from the computer. I'll do better, I promise! If you have any questions or suggestions, just send them to me in a review or whatever and I'll answer them. I want more feedback, people! Oh yeah, and I had trouble thinking of a name for our friend there. It didn't sound right to call him 'Ai no Kizuna' the same way that they call the 'Towa no Shirube'. Although I could have shortened it to 'Ai' the way the other one got shortened to 'Towa'. Oh well...I decided to get creative, so I started looking up different names. I ended up picking 'Deimos', since it means 'terror' in greek. I guess it kinda works, but I just mostly think it's a cool name. Lemme know what you think!


End file.
